Amor & amistad ¿Cómo elegir lo correcto?
by soloharrypotter
Summary: Una adolescente, un amigo, un desconocido y varias opciones.
1. Chapter 1 Una pelea

**Capítulo uno – Una pelea.**

Estaba oscuro, frío y silencioso. Tenía los dedos de las manos y de los pies entumecidos a causa del frío. Casi no podía moverme.

Ya era tarde y había discutido con mi mejor amigo. Éramos amigos, puede decirse que desde antes de haber nacido, nuestras madres se habían sido compañeras de la primaria y la secundaria, siempre juntas. Vivían una al lado de la otra, conocieron el mar juntas, se casaron el mismo día y bueno nos tuvieron a mi y a Jerry. También como ellas pasábamos todo nuestro tiempo pegados uno con el otro, era muy raro vernos separados. Pero ahora me encontraba caminando sola de regreso a mi casa desde la fiesta de Mary.

La chica nueva y más deseada del colegio era alta y esbelta, tenía el cabello largo y rubio. Siempre usaba ropa de última moda y todos los chicos del colegio incluido Jerry, mi mejor amigo, estaban a sus pies, como si fueran sus súbditos.

El jueves había sido su cumpleaños pero como al otro día teníamos clases ella decidió festejarlo el viernes en su súper mansión. Invito a toda la clase y ala mitad del colegio que ella consideraba digna de presenciar su fiesta de 18 años. Yo estaba entre esa mitad, Jerry estaba un poco más arriba mío, eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

El estaba muy ansioso por la fiesta, sabía que Mary le tiraba onda y pensaba que en la fiesta sucedería algo. Pero yo sabía que no era verdad, sería mi sexto sentido femenino, la intuición, la que me decía que Jerry saldría lastimado. Se lo comenté, le dije lo que pensaba pero él no me escucho. Me dijo que solo estaba paranoica, que Mary era buena persona, yo sabía que era todo lo contrario.

Nos recibió a la fiesta con fingida gratitud. No estaba a gusto en ese lugar, había toda clase de gente pero gente con clase. Al entrar me quedé en un rincón observándolo todo desde la comida que ofrecían los camareros hasta la decoración de la habitación.

Jerry había desaparecido al cruzar la puerta, yo suponía que había ido a alardear con sus amigos. Me sentía sola, había rechazado las dos invitaciones para bailar que recibí en la noche, no estaba de ánimos.

Ya era la medianoche y quería marcharme. Me levante del cómodo sillón cómodo en el que había pasado la noche y comencé a buscar a Jerry. Me fijé en la barra, no estaba, busqué en el pequeño living que estaba junto a la pista de baile, tampoco ahí lo encontré, pero si vi a la cumpleañera besando a uno de los chicos de la escuela o eso creía ya que nunca lo había visto antes. Parecían estar peleando por entrar uno en la boca del otro, me pareció desagradable, me dí la vuelta y seguí mi búsqueda.

No lo encontré por ningún lado. Pase junto al tocador de damas, decidí entrar simplemente para mirarme al espejo. Cuando salí me encontré a Jerry, estaba en un pasillo algo pequeño comparado con el tamaño del resto de la casa. Jerry no estaba solo si no que estaba con una chica, era Mary. La misma Mary que había visto hacía unos segundos, peleando bucalmente con otro chico. La mire con despreció, nunca pero nunca me había caído bien y ahora menos. Me acerque a ellos y tire del brazo de Jerry para llevarlo conmigo.

- ¿Qué haces? – gritó este confundido y algo enojado.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? – pregunto casi gritando.

- ¿Cuenta de qué? De lo único que me doy cuenta es que me acabas de interrumpir el mejor momento de mi vida – me gritó Jerry.

- ¿El mejor momento de tu vida? – repetí – lamentó arruinarte tu mejor momento pero Mary no es para ti.

- ¿Y tu qué sabes lo que es bueno para mi? – pregunto Jerry más enojado que antes.

- La vi besándose con un chico unos segundos antes que a ti – le dije todavía tranquila.

- Mientes – contestó dándose la vuelta.

- Sabes muy bien que yo no te mentiría nunca – le dije algo triste porque no me creía.

- Solo dices cosas en contra de Mary por que no te cae bien – me gritó y se dio la vuelta para volver por el pasillo junto a Mary.


	2. Chapter 2 Dos Desconocidos

**Capítulo dos – Dos desconocidos.**

El estaba con Mary haciendo quien sabe que y yo estaba llorando sola en una calle que ni el nombre sabía. Estaba muy agitada y tenía miedo, no sabía si era miedo a la oscuridad del lugar o miedo a perder a mi mejor amigo. Se que peleamos por una estupidez pero esa era la razón de mi miedo: ¡nosotros nunca peleamos!

¿Es que tanto puede cambiar un chico en una noche? Me apoyé contra la pared más cercana que encontré, debía pensar- Había corrido casi tres cuadras para escapar de la fiesta y ahora no sabía ni como volver a mi casa y tampoco regresaría a la fiesta.

Escuché ruidos, no eran ruidos cualesquiera, si no que era el ruido que producía la suela de un zapato al rozar con el piso de la calle. Miré a todos lados, nada, ni siquiera una sombra. Me separé de la pared y volví a mirar a ambos lados de la calle, esta vez si vi una sombra. Había un hombre parado o eso intentaba, a un lado de la calle. Volteé la cabeza hacía el otro lado para ver si cabía la posibilidad de salir corriendo.

Estaba todo oscuro, no había ninguna luz, como mucho podía ver hasta la esquina. Miré otra vez, en dirección al hombre, cada vez estaba más cerca mío, caminaba tambaleándose parecía borracho.

- ¡Eh! ¡Linda! – me gritó – ¡Veni hermosa! – me llamó.

Me sentía aterrada ya no sabía que hacer, tenía al sujeto casi enzima mío, opté por correr. Miré para el lado oscuro de la calle y comencé a correr lo más rápido que me daban las piernas. No sabía a donde iba y por el momento no me importaba. Solo quería escapar del hombre. Agudicé el oído y sentí las pisadas de tras de mi, ¡el hombre me seguía!

¿Qué tenía que hacer correr hasta caer? ¿Dejarme agarrar por aquel extraño? ¿O qué?

Casi estaba por llegar a la tercer cuadra cuando vi que una puerta se abría ¿Tenía esperanzas de escapar de un loco borracho o iba a pasar yo por loca al meterme en la casa de un desconocido?

No lo pensé y me metí a la casa y cerré la puerta de un golpe, asustada. Cuando me di la vuelta para observar donde me había metido vi que un chico, más bien un hombre joven, me miraba. Estaba tan asustada y angustiada que no podía hablar.

Me deje caer en el suelo, contra la puerta mientras lloraba. Aquel extraño, dueño de la casa se arrodillo a mi lado o eso me pareció.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto, parecía confundido y algo preocupado - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Levante la vista, y negué levemente, tenía todos los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Se levantó y se fue por una habitación cercana. Me abrasé las piernas llorando. Volvió con un vaso de agua, me lo ofreció.

- Toma.

- Gracias – contesté con la poca voz que tenía y tomé el agua. Esperó a mi lado y cuando notó que ya estaba más tranquila me hablo.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Sucedió algo afuera?

- Si, un hombre me perseguía – respondí con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Quieres que llame a la policía? – me consultó.

- No – dije, seguro que el hombre ya se había ido – lo siento, no quería que esto pasará – no tenía palabras para disculparme y explicar lo ocurrido.

- Esta bien no te preocupes – dijo el chico al parecer sabía como me sentía yo en ese momento – solo intenta calmarte y después me contas, veni – me tendió la mano – vamos al sillón vas a estar más cómoda.

Lo seguí y me senté junto a él en el sillón, me sentía como una estúpida, todavía seguía llorando y sentía una vergüenza terrible por haber entrado en la casa de un desconocido para pedir ayuda. Me levanté del sillón al darme cuenta de eso, había salido corriendo para zafarme de un desconocido y ahora estaba en casa de otro desconocido.

- Yo no te conozco, debo irme – dije desesperada había entrado en pánico otra vez.

- Cálmate, por favor, no pienso hacerte nada – dijo él, parecía sincero. Me volví a sentar junto a él.

- Disculpa, la verdad ya no se en quien confiar – confesé.

- Solo descansa y tranquilízate. Cuando quieras me contras lo que paso – dijo el chico, lo miré atentamente ya que con el susto ni a los ojos lo había mirado. Estaba mirando para otro lado pero seguro que sentía mi mirada sobre su espalda.


	3. Chapter 3 Sabemos tanto el uno del otro

**Capítulo tres – Sabemos tanto uno del otro.**

No quería molestarlo así que volteé mi rostro hacía otro lado. Tiré la cabeza hacía atrás y cerré los ojos para pensar un segundo.

Abrí los ojos cuando el son dio en mi cara. Me había dormido en la casa de aquel extraño, no sabía donde estaba, no sabía que había pasado con Jerry y la fiesta y tampoco sabía quien era el dueño de la casa.

- Has despertado – entró en la habitación con una bandeja con comida – estaba por llamarte.

- ¿He dormido aquí? – pregunte alterada, era el colmo ya, no podía seguir ahí – lo siento – dije levantándome y dejando a un lado la frazada. ¡Me había puesto una frazada! ¿Es qué tanto tiempo estuve durmiendo? – Gracias por todo esto, pero tengo que irme, yo no te conozco y vos a mi tampoco – explique mientras recogía mi bolso del piso, donde lo había dejado la noche anterior.

- Espera, te he preparado el desayuno – dijo dejando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa que había en el living.

- Tu, un extraño ¿Quieres que me quede a desayunar en tu casa? Sabiendo que yo también soy una extraña para ti.

- No, tú ya no eres una extraña para mi, te llamas Charlie y vives en Brooklyn, tienes diecisiete años y volvías de una fiesta ayer por la noche. Ah, si, también te peleaste con tu mejor amigo Jerry.

Me quedé dura al escuchar todo eso, si me conocía, todo eso era verdad. Sabía todo sobre mi, bueno no todo, pero si sabía quien era yo.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – pregunte apretando mi cartera preparada para darle un golpe con ella al extraño.

- Tranquila, tranquila – dijo notando mi reacción – ayer llamó tu amigo, Jerry, parecía preocupado por ti.

- ¿Jerry me llamó? – pregunte sin soltar mi bolso.

- Claro – se acomodó en su sillón, tranquilo – cuando te dormiste, a la hora sonó tu celular en tu cartera y lo atendí, ya que tu parecías no escucharlo.

Parecía una historia creíble. ¿Debía confiar en él o solo me decía mentiras? Saqué mi teléfono y revise las llamadas recibidas. Era verdad, Jerry si había llamado.

- Bueno si te creo – cerré el celular y lo miré - ¿Qué ha dicho?

- Pregunto donde estabas y con quien.

- ¿Qué le respondiste?

- Solo la verdad, le dije que estabas acá y conmigo.

- Ah, claro y eso me deja más tranquila, ni yo se quien eres tú.

- Me llamo Nicholas Sven, vivó aquí, tengo diecinueve años y estaba apunto de salir a encontrarme con un amigo ayer por la noche cuando tu llegaste. Ah, yo no peleé con mi mejor amigo, Jack. Ahora sabemos tanto uno del otro como para no ser desconocidos. Una placer Charlie – terminó de hablar y me dedicó una sonrisa. Extendió su mano, yo supuse que para estrecharla con la mía.

- Un… un gusto – dudé al tomar su mano.

- ¿Ahora te quedas a desayunar?

- Lo siento pero debo volver a casa, mi mamá debe estar como loca, por cierto ¿Qué más le dijiste a Jerry?

- Bueno luego de que le conté como estabas y cuando el preocupado me contó que habían peleado, supuse que por su culpa estabas así, entonces le corté – explicó tranquilo.

- ¿No le has dicho nada más? ¿Y ahora cómo se supone que regresé a casa? Tenía que regresar con él.

- Yo te llevaré.

- No gracias prefiero ir sola, llamare un remis.

- Deberás deja que te lleve, una vez que intento ser amable con una chica linda, no lo puedes rechazar.

Lo observé mientras agarraba sus llaves y abría la puerta, lo seguí hasta su auto y subí en él. Era un modelo bastante nuevo, no tenía idea de cual porque no era de esas chicas que se interesan en autos pero parecía demasiado nuevo.

- Lindo auto – murmuré antes de que arrancara rumbo a mi casa.


	4. Chapter 4 Deseando estar desconectad

**Capítulo cuatro - Deseando estar desconectada.**

- Gracias, adiós – me despedí luego de que estacionara junto a mi casa, me bajé y comencé a caminar a la puerta.

- Nos vemos – dijo antes de que me alejara demasiado.

Claro, piensa que nos vamos a encontrar otra vez. Yo volver a verlo, a él, un completo extraño, no perdón, si sabía quien era, conocía donde viví, su nombre y su edad. Bueno, si para él eso era suficiente para mi no. Entré en mi casa y mi madre corrió a abrazarme.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – pregunto sin soltarme.

- No me dejas respirar – me quejé, mientras estiraba los brazos para liberarme de mi madre.

- Explícame donde estabas. Jerry volvió ayer y dijo que habían peleando y que estabas en la casa de un tal Nicholas Sven ¿Es compañero tuyo?

- Si, va, en realidad no, va un año por debajo del mío – mentí.

- ¿Por qué has peleado con Jerry? – pregunto ella.

- No tengo ganas de hablar de eso ¿Si, madre? – le dije mostrándome apenada por aquello, era verdad que no quería hablar de eso.

- Bueno, pero a ti ¿No te paso nada, verdad?

- Estoy bien madre – contesté a su pregunta.

Eso no la convenció demasiado pero ella me conoce tan bien que sabe cuando necesito estar sola, así que no hizo más preguntas y me dejo ir. Subí a mi habitación y me preparé para un baño. Conecté mi mp4 para escuchar a los Jonas Brothers mi banda de música favorita, me puse los auriculares y me metí en la bañera para tomar un largo y relajante baño, tenía mucho en que pensar.

¿Qué había pasado con Jerry en la fiesta? ¿Y a qué se había referido ese tal Nicholas al decir nos vemos? ¿Pensaba que lo volvería a ver? ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto por Jerry y su relación con Mary? Claro el era mi mejor amigo y me aseguraba que no le pasará nada.

Sentí mi celular vibrar, lo había dejado junto a mi mp4 solo por las dudas, nadie sabe cuando puede resultar útil y cuando no, como ayer a la noche.

"_¿Estas bien? Llámame" _decía el mensaje de Jerry, claro no, después de que había terminado de besuquearse con Mary se dignaba a llamar, ni siquiera eso, solo un mensaje. Escondí mi teléfono entre mis ropas sucias con la esperanza de que caiga en el lavarropas por un descuido. Volví a recostarme sobre el borde de la bañera y me dejé llevar por la música _When you look me in the eyes…._

"_¿Quieres hacer algo a la noche?" _Ya había terminado mi relajación pero parecía que eso no bastaría ya que ninguno de los dos me dejaría en paz. Una mensaje de Nicholas, que ni sabía de que manera obtuvo mi número y cuatro llamadas perdidas de Jerry.

Luego de un baño de hora y media y una siesta de varias horas, las suficientes para al levantarme tener ganas de finalizar mi reporte de historia sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial, había decidido responder a ambos. Para Jerry _"Estoy bien y no te llamare, habla con Mary." _Y para Nicholas _"Lo siento no salgo con extraños"_ Eso bastaría para pasar toda una noche sin recibir llamadas ni mensajes.

Escondí otra vez mi teléfono, esta vez entre la ropa limpia porque si caía en el lavarropas me quedaría sin teléfono.

Conecté mi laptop para comenzar mi reporte. Como toda computara moderna, lo primero que se abre es el msn.

"Al fin una señal tuya" recibí de Jerry, al abrirse la ventean, la cerré automáticamente y cerré sesión en el msn. De mal humor comencé con mi tarea.

-¡Charlie! – grito mi madre luego de que sonó el teléfono lo que faltaba tener el descaro de llamar a mi casa para que no pueda negarme atenderlos. - ¡Tu amigo Nicholas!

- Dile que no estoy –dije rápidamente.

- Lo siento Nicholas, Charlie dice que no esta - ¡Ay que buena que es conmigo mi madre! ¡Siempre dispuesta a ayudarme!

- Toma, atendedlo – entró en mi habitación y me tendió el teléfono.

- Estoy con tarea madre.

- Será solo un segundo – dijo ella y me colocó el teléfono en la oreja. – Parece un buen chico.

A veces pensaba que mi madre estaba del lado de los demás con el plan de arruinarme la vida.

- Hola – salude al desconocido que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Charlie ¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Es que a ti no te enseñaron a saludar? Tu madre me pareció amable – y ahora me daba un sermón de cómo saludar.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte cortante.

- Hola Nick. Todo y bien ¿y vos? Gracias por alcanzarme hoy – siguió molestando, mi paciencia estaba por llegar al límite.

- ¿Es que has llamado solo para molestar?

- En realidad no ¿Quieres salir a comer por la noche?

- ¿A ti no te han enseñado a leer? Consíguete una maestra particular y luego lee otra vez el mensaje que te escribí hoy – corté el teléfono y lo tiré en la cama deseando estar desconectada del mundo.


	5. Chapter 5 Un accidente

**Capítulo cinco – Un accidente.**

Después de terminar mi trabajo de cinco hojas a mano de la Primera Guerra Mundial, me desconecté. Apagué mi teléfono y mi computadora. Me acosté en mi cama a leer, The Host, uno de mis libros favoritos. Pasada la medianoche me dormí.

Es fácil reconocer cuando uno tiene una pesadilla, en su subconsciente sabe que debe despertar pero no lo hace. Bueno ahora yo estaba teniendo una de esas pesadillas, me encontraba en el mismo callejón de la noche anterior y de un lado tenía la puerta abierta hacía la casa de Nicholas, al otro lado Jerry besándose con Mary y yo atrapada en el medio entre los brazos del hombre borracho.

Me desperté en medio de la pesadilla bañada en sudor y agitadísima. No pude volver a conciliar el sueño. Me cambie de ropa, por una más cómoda y baje a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar. Me preparé un café y corté una porción de torta Marmolada. Volví a mi habitación, miré el reloj las siete y cuarto de la mañana, era muy temprano como para salir y hacer algo. Prendí mi celular, error.

¡Por Dios, la gente no piensa desconectarse nunca! Cinco llamadas pérdidas de Jerry y dos mensajes pidiendo que por favor lo llamara. Cuatro llamadas pérdidas de Nicholas y tres mensajes en los que me invitaba a cenar a distintos lugares. Creo que después de tantas llamadas decidieron dejar de perder el tiempo.

Mientras tomaba mi café, seguí leyendo mi libro. Otra vez mi celular vibro, lo ignoré. Volvió a vibrar. Deje mi libro a un lado y atendí.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, ¿Hablo con Charlie Fuxson?

- Si, ella habla ¿Quién es usted? – pregunte, se suponía que era el móvil de Nicholas.

- Le hablo desde el hospital para informarle que Nicholas Sven a tenido un accidente.

Me quedé perpleja y shockeada al escuchar las palabras de la mujer. Es que eses chico no tenía otros familiares a los que acudir en su ayuda, era yo la única en su directorio.

- Señorita ¿Me escucha? La hemos llamado porque es la última persona a la que Nicholas marcó. ¿Usted lo conoce?

No sabía que responder, si lo conocía pero es una extraño APRA mi todavía.

- Si lo conozco ¿En que hospital esta?

Me cambie mi ropa de entre casa por algo más formal, ropa la que uno se pone cuando va al hospital y peine mi cabello color castaño claro para que no digan mira ahí viene la que recién se levanta y me fui directo al hospital.

Manejé en mi auto hasta la clínica. No sabía con que me encontraría al llegar ya que la mujer no había dicho nada acerca de lo que había ocurrido con Nicholas.

- Buenos días estoy buscando a Nicholas Sven – me acerqué a la recepción.

- Buenos días, esta en el piso dos, habitación doce – me informó la mujer y me abalancé sobre el ascensor.

- ¿Usted es familiar del joven Sven? – pregunto el doctor.

- No, este – pensé por un segundo – soy amiga.

- ¿Conoce a algún familiar del chico?

- No – dije sincera. - ¿Qué tiene Nicholas? – pregunte nerviosa por lo que me podría llegar a responder.

- Tuvo un accidente con el auto. Chocó contra un camión, al parecer iba borracho.

- ¿Pero ahora como se encuentra? ¿El accidente fue hoy? – interrogué al médico.

- Ahora esta estable, no ha despertado pero esta fuera de peligro – me explicó – no, el accidente fue ayer por la noche.

- Gracias ¿Puedo verlo? – pregunte mientras la culpa comenzaba a caer sobre mi, por no haberlo atendido por la noche.

- Si pero solo por un rato, tomé acá están las cosas del señor Sven – me entregó una bolsa pequeña.

Entre en la habitación, pequeña pero iluminada, había una ventana en un extremo, por donde dejaba entrar la luz del sol. En el medio contra una pared estaba la cama donde reposaba Nicholas. Me acerqué a la camilla y lo observe parecía que estaba bien, tenía varías vendas pero nada para preocuparse.

A pesar de que todavía él era un desconocido para mi sentía pena por él y me sentía culpable por no haber respondido a sus llamadas el día anterior. Lo miré tenía el cabello color negro azabache y medio largo, nunca me había detenido a observarlo, era un chico lindo y ahora que estaba inconciente me animaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Puse mi mano sobre la de él, inconcientemente. Sentí su piel suave y cálida, eso contacto me hacía bien y no sabía porque. Noté un movimiento bajo mi mano, no sabía si había sido de mi parte o era el que reaccionaba a mi tacto, me sobresalté.


	6. Chapter 6 Con uno y sin otro

**Capítulo seis – Con uno y sin otro.**

- ¿Nicholas? – lo llamé, sin retirar mi mano que descansaba sobre la de él.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó, creo yo que confundido, entre abriendo un poco los ojos a causa de la luz.

- No, soy yo Charlie, la chica de ayer – le expliqué calmada.

- Eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí? – me interrogó.

- Me han llamado del hospital ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? – pregunté para buscarla en el directorio y llamarla.

- Mi madre falleció junto a mi padre el año anterior, en un accidente de avión – me contó con la voz ronca y un poco desilusionado.

- Lo siento mucho ¿Tienes algún familiar al que llamar?

- No, solo Jack.

- Lo llamare tu descansa – dije y quité mi mano avergonzada.

- No te vayas – pidió sosteniendo mi mano entre la de él.

Me quedé quieta donde estaba sin moverme, ni un poco, dudé. ¿Qué me pasaba, necesitaba del contacto con su piel? Ahora que lo había probado me volvería adicta, eso era imposible, él era un desconocido.

- Por favor, quédate – suplicó con su voz ronca y dulce a la vez.

Me volteé para mirarlo a los ojos, nunca antes lo había hecho y de lo que me había perdido. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color gris claro casi celeste. Me quedé aturdida sin siquiera pestañar. Él pincho mi burbuja.

- ¿Sucede algo? – me preguntó mientras sonreía débilmente.

- No, nada – dije soltándome de su mano – tengo que hacer algo antes.

Saqué la vista de sus deslumbrantes ojos y salí de la habitación. Tenía que llamar a su amigo, Jack. Cuando me senté en las sillas de afuera, junto a la sala, un médico entró, suponía que para hacer más estudios.

Busqué su teléfono entre sus cosas en la bolsita y recorrí el directorio para telefonear a su amigo el tal Jack.

- ¡Hola, Nicholas! ¿Dónde estas? Te estuve llamando – me gritó su amigo al atenderme.

- No soy Nicholas ¿Jack Rerdch? – pregunté nerviosa.

- Si ¿Quién habla ahí? ¿Dónde esta Nicholas?

- Soy Charlie Fuxson, Nicholas esta en el hospital.

- ¿Cómo que en el hospital?

- ¿Charlie? – un hombre rubio, bastante alto se acerco a mi, media hora después de que terminará de hablar por el celular.

- ¿Jack?

- Si ¿Cómo esta Nick? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Y quién sos?

- Tranquilo – frené al amigo de Nicholas que parecía más nervioso que yo – Nick, ya despertó, esta fuera de peligro y ahora le hacen estudios – respondí a su primer pregunta – según el médico tuvo un accidente con una camión, parecía borracho, fue ayer por la noche.

- Bien – dijo ya más calmado – y ahora ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy Charlie Fuxson, conocí a Nicholas hace dos noches cuando el salía de su casa y un borracho me perseguía.

- Ah, ¿Tu eres la chica loca de la que me hablo Nick?

- ¿Eso te dijo que? ¿Qué soy una loca?

- No con esas palabras exactamente pero si.

- Bueno entonces dile a Nicholas que el es más loco que yo y que él es el que termina el hospital no yo – me di la vuelta para irme, pero me freno.

- ¡Ey! ¿Te vas?

- Si, claro, el piensa que soy loca.

- ¡Era broma! Solo me contó lo que paso. No dijo que eras loca, al contrario, dijo que sos linda.

- ¿Sabes a donde iba Nicholas ayer por la noche antes del accidente? – cambié de tema antes de llegar a sonrojarme.

- No lo sé, lo llame varias veces pero no respondió.

- Es que ayer por la tarde me llamo para invitarme a cenar pero no lo quise atender, es que bueno, para mí todavía es un extraño.

- Bueno si tienes razón. Entonce nadie sabe lo que paso con él ¿Pero tu lo has visto ahora?

- Si antes de llamarte hable con él y parecía que nunca hubiese chocado. ¿Nicholas tiene familia? – pregunte curiosa por la vida del desconocido, ahora me interesaba y no tenía idea de porque.

- Que suerte que no fue grave, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué preguntas? – pregunte y agregó – creo que tiene una prima lejana.

- Porque cuando despertó me confundió o pregunto por su madre y luego dijo que ella y su padre había fallecido el año pasado.

- Bueno conozco a Nicholas desde los cinco años y si sus padres fallecieron el año pasado en octubre y no tenía ni abuelos ni tías, así que ahora esta solo.

- Pobre – susurré apenada por Nicholas.

Nos habíamos pasado la mañana hablando y contándonos nuestras vidas y también la de Nicholas ya que él no estaba presente para poder relatarla. Él seguía con los estudios, desde que había llegado Jack el médico no lo había liberado.

No sabíamos si era porque algo iba mal o por pura rutina. Tanta espera me ponía nerviosa. Había telefoneado a mi madre para comentarle lo sucedido y para evitar que se preocupara por mi ausencia.

Cuando ya se había pasado la hora de la comida, apareció el médico para pasarnos el parte sobre Nick.

- Bueno, Nicholas no ha sufrido ningún daño. Lo único que no entendemos es que estuvo inconciente toda la noche hasta la llegada de la jovencita – comentó el doctor sorprendido – Nicholas pasará el día acá y mañana por la mañana podrá irse.

- ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó Jack, yo solo observaba no me sentía con tanta confianza para intervenir y sentía bastante culpa por no haber atendido, no estaba segura pero cabía la posibilidad que por mi culpa había pasado el accidente. Nicholas Sven un chico que conocía y al parecer lo suficiente como para sentirme mal con lo que le pase. Eso ya era bastante raro, porque por el único chico que había sentido algo así era por Jerry mi mejor amigo y ahora estaba peleada con él y hacía dos días que no le hablaba, eso era demasiado tiempo en lo que se refería a nuestra amistad.


End file.
